


'Scientist'

by NotAnOrderlyKnight



Series: Don't Starve Maxwil Drabbles [3]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Failed Experiments, Hes trying his best, M/M, Protectiveness, Yelling, jeez willow lay off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnOrderlyKnight/pseuds/NotAnOrderlyKnight
Summary: Wilson gets yelled at. Maxwell comes to the rescue





	'Scientist'

“Jesus Christ, Wilson!” Willow yelped, as the latest prototype sparked and fizzled before falling in on itself. “For a so called scientist, you really don’t know how to do the science part.”

The person in question furrowed his brows and went to speak, “I-“ buT was ultimately cut off.

“Save it. You barely survived here as is, and I’m not going to be trying and risking my life on some theoretical deathtraps created by an amateur.”

Wilson slumped over, his chin buried towards his chest, and he began to walk away. He could never do anything right. That was how he ended up here? Right?

A tall figure walked past him, a hand gently placed and patted his shoulder before walking by, and confronting Willow. “Say Pal, I don’t see you trying anything to get any of us out of here. You’ve just been leaching off the rest of us hardworking people. Wilson is one of the best, smartest men I’ve ever known, so you’d best watch your mouth in future, lest you find yourself on the doorstep of Them.”

During this, Wilson had turned around to see Maxwell defending him. Even after everything, he had never expected for that to happen. They were even weren’t they? 

Wilson was jolted out of his thoughts when the former king wrapped an arm around his shoulders with a smile.

“Maxwell, what-“

“Shhh, Pal, take some time to relax. You’ve earned it.” The magician spoke softly and calmly.

It was then that Wilson realised that even though he might not be the best scientist in the world, he would have Maxwell by his side no matter what. Suddenly, the future didn’t look so dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Another really short drabble. Got a few of these I wanted to post so YEET


End file.
